haiiro no kyou da
by Za Metallium
Summary: Just a silly little story about Rocket-Dan's adventures, inspired by the "Shiroi Ashita Da! Rocket-Dan"radio drama.


haiiro no kyou da

**Haiiro no Kyou Da**   
by [Za Metallium][1]

  


Rocket-Dan was on the run. Again. 

They weren't being chased by an irate pokémon, however. Oh, no, they were facing something worse than a furious fushigidane or pissed-off purin. 

The horror they faced was one over-enthusistic cop trying to fill her quota. 

They'd managed to get ahead of Junsa when the heel broke on her pump. What kind of shoe was a pump for law enforcement, anyway? Not that Rocket-Dan was about to complain, mind you. 

"We've gotta get a ride, fast!" Nyarth urged. 

"Baka-neko pokémon!" Musashi cursed as she introduced Nyarth's face to the pavement. "We know that!" 

"But there aren't any cars around here to steal!" Kojiro whined...er, noted..., gesturing to the fields on all sides. 

"Don't worry," Musashi said, smirking. "I have a plan." 

"**Now** I'm worried," Nyarth grumbled. Although, as Nyarth has an IQ higher than moldy cheese, he did not grumble this aloud. 

"Ano...Musashi...what are you doing?" Kojiro ventured. He'd really wanted to say 'why the hell are you taking off your boots?!', but he did not wish to join Nyarth as a heap on the side of the road. 

"Relax," she told her partner as she removed her gloves. "I know what I'm doing," she added as she pulled her white vest off. 

"A strip-tease?" Kojiro's mouth asked before his mind realised that was a bad thing to say. 

*WHAM* Fan, meet Kojiro. Kojiro, meet fan. Kojiro, meet pavement. 

"Hentai," the barely-dressed Musashi muttered. 

_**I'm** the hentai?_ Kojiro wondered in some part of his brain that wasn't going "ite-e-e." _Aren't _you_ the one who took half her clothes off?_

"Get up; here comes a car," Musashi intructed. "Get behind the bushes. Nyarth, get up in that tree. Attack at my signal." 

"Hai," the person and the pokémon chorused. 

Musashi went to the edge of the road, put out her thumb, and pulled her already-practically-indecent skirt up higher. It was fortunate Mondo was not with them, for he would have passed out from blood loss by this time. 

The truck zoomed past, stopped suddenly, and came back in reverse. The driver, a very unpleasant-looking man who was drooling, opened the passenger door. 

"Oi, jouchan, need a lift?" 

"Hai," Musashi said in a voice that ranked only slightly below Pikachu's on the Cuteness Scale. "My boyfriend left me out here all alone. I don't even have shoes," she added pitifully, lifting her leg up so she could wiggle her toes for emphasis. 

The driver, however, was not looking at her toes. 

"I don't want to walk on that nasty road without shoes!" Musashi pouted. "Could you pick me up and give me a ride?" 

The driver hopped out of the car at super-human speeds and trotted over to the pretty girl. "I'll give you a _ride_, all right, jouchan..." 

"Now!" Musashi yelled, just as she hit the startled driver over the head with a frying pan. 

"Whatta bakayarou," Nyarth commented as he proceeded to sharpen his claws on the driver's face. 

*BAM* Musashi and Nyarth lifted their eyebrows...well, Nyarth lifted his equivilant...they lifted something in the brow region at the very nice right hook Kojiro had demonstrated for the driver. The driver was in no position to compliment Kojiro, however, as he was quite unconcious. 

Musashi spared a moment to put her boots back on before the three of them climbed in the truck. The very ugly, quite rusted, and completely CD-player-less truck. 

"This is such an atrocious vehicle!" Kojiro commented after Musashi had started the truck. 

"Yeah, but it's inconspicuous," Nyarth pointed out. 

"It is a diaster, but at least it'll get us away from Junsa," Musashi said, speeding up the car as she spoke. 

"Next time, Musashi, _I'll_ be the distraction," Kojiro stated abruptly. 

"Why, you wanna excuse to wear a dress?" Nyarth snorted. 

"No, I just don't want jerks like that—" Kojiro cut himself off as he realised what he was saying. 

"You don't want jerks like that looking at me?" Musashi asked, an amused smile playing about her lips. 

"Exactly," Kojiro admitted, hanging his head. 

"That's sweet, Kojiro-chan," Musashi said, and Kojiro lifted his head back up. "In a weird, cross-dressing sort of way," she added, and Kojiro exhaled heavily. 

Kojiro was distracted from his embarassment, as Nyarth had begun snickering and Kojiro was occupied with the task of pummelling the little cat into mush. 

"Feh," Musashi commented as they drove off toward their next "adventure."   


–end–

   [1]: mailto:ZaMetallium@aol.com



End file.
